There are a wide variety of communication systems for mobile and computing devices. Some popular examples including instant messaging, email, phone calls, texting and Voice over IP (VoIP).
The assignees of the present application have developed a new type of media messaging system that progressively stores messages as they are being created, sent or received. As a result, users can seamlessly move between a real time mode, in which messages are reviewed as they are being received, and a time-shifted mode, in which previously received or sent messages are selectively rendered. Various implementations of this approach are described in several patent applications, including U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/555,034 (hereinafter referred to as the '034 application) and Ser. No. 13/466,011 (hereinafter referred to as the '011 application), each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes.
A wide variety of different mobile devices, including laptops, tablets and smartphones, are capable of using the above systems. Some mobile devices are configured to communicate wirelessly with nearby peripheral devices. For example, various types of smartphones use a short-range network, such as BLUETOOTH, to communicate with a peripheral device such as a headset, a smartwatch or a vehicle dashboard. The peripheral device is then able to display or access information stored on the smartphone.